


Tighening Circles

by alicambs



Category: Ultraviolet (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicambs/pseuds/alicambs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael feels entrapped by his loneliness, dislike for his job, another's plans for him, and the ever present threat of the Code Vs. He plans his escape, but things never seem to go right for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighening Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November 01, dusted down and ruthlessly pruned and rewritten June 2010
> 
> Please note, Mike/ofc at the beginning and some decidedly coerced con in Mike and Jack's initial encounter.

Michael sank to the ground, his gun dropping out of his hands. He leant his head back against the brick wall and looked up at the stars, tears obscuring his view. He felt exhausted and wrung out. He'd been manipulated by everyone, Kirsty included, and what had he gained? Nothing except the knowledge that Jack was out there doing what he did best, creating trouble. Kirsty was lost to him. Frances probably hated him. Vaughan despised him. Pearse was concerned for his loyalty and he had unthinkingly hurt Angie.

He sighed and lowered his head into his hands hating his life, his work and himself. Vaughan had warned him but he'd carried on wanting Kirsty back, wanting her to fill the void that Jack's betrayal had made in his life. He hated Jack too. His best friend, a man who had been his constant companion both at work and play. That man was now a vampire. Michael shuddered. He could still hardly believe it, vampires alive, well dead, and living in London, plotting and planning the overthrow of humanity if Pearse was to be believed.

He wiped his face, pushed up from the wall and picked up his gun. The gun said it all; he was still a part of the team. A somewhat reluctant and cynical part, but Pearse wanted him. To be honest he had no choice. He was, as Pearse had so succinctly put it, either for them or against them.

Michael sighed, holstered the gun, straightened his shoulders and walked hurriedly home

~~~

"Why Mike?" Jack asked for the third time, exasperation obvious in his voice. He still hated to wait even now he was virtually immortal, when he could be expected to have gained a modicum of patience.

"He could tell us much about the squad." The shadowy figure in the large winged armchair waved a finger at Jack as he paced the length of the carpet.

Jack looked amused. "Mike's a loyal guy with a strong conscience and a great deal of moral integrity, he won't betray the squad."

"Yet he betrayed you." The man leant forward his youthful countenance at odds with the worldly wisdom viewed in his eyes. The flames from the totally unnecessary fire burning in the large grate giving his face a devilish look.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "True, but look at it from Mike's perspective. In his eyes I had betrayed him, humanity and, perhaps more importantly, Kirsty."

"You defend him still?"

Jack nodded slowly. "Yes. Okay, mainly because he bought me back. I know it was for to prove a point to Kirsty, but still he did it."

A low laugh from his companion made him turn. "You care about him."

It was a statement rather than a question. Intrigued, Jack moved towards the chair next to the man and sank into its soft comforts.

"That is acceptable as long as you do not allow your emotions to overrule our needs."

Jack nodded. "I have no problem with that but I will not be part of any plan to destroy him."

The man sighed. "Please listen, Mr Beresford. I thought I had made it plain that we don't want Michael Colefield dead." The man frowned at him, resting his hand on the cane Jack had never seen him without and knew for an unnecessary affectation.

Jack remained unmoved. "So explain, tell me what you expect from him?"

"Ultimately that he joins us but initially his knowledge of the Squad and the priest that leads them." The man's expression was bland but amused.

"And I asked you how you expect to achieve that?" Jack asked impatiently. "You know that he hates and fears us, and I've already told you he won't betray who he works for."

"Then you must change his mind?"

"How the hell am I going to do that?" Jack asked. "Remember, he hates me as well."

The man smiled. "We don't think so. Had he hated you he would have found another way of convincing your ex fiancée that you were dead and gone for good."

"You're seem to know Mike rather well," Jack said slowly.

The man smiled sitting back in his chair. "We have watched him for some time, he too has a lot of potential."

"You watched both of us?" Jack continued pensively.

The man smiled again. "You both interested us."

Jack stared emotionlessly at the man before him absorbing the information he had been given. "You clever bastards," he said grudgingly. "You drew me in, compromised me and counted on the fact that my loyal and clever mate would search for me and try and help."

He looked closely at the other, but his face remained blank. "You assumed that the squad would use him to get to me. And then your plan came to fruition didn't it?" He looked at the man again catching a flickering smile from the shrouded face. "They were impressed by Mike and brought him on board. You set him up to be part of the squad then you intended me to work on him." His eyes narrowed. "Was my neutralization part of it?"

The man shook his head. "No, Michael surprised us. We knew your fiancée was another weak point for him and so we manipulated her, we thought rather successfully. We were very disappointed we didn't get back Robert March, but your re-emergence in the game has given us another chance."

"You hope it has anyway," Jack said somewhat sharply, irritated at the constant reminder that he was very much second best to Dr Marsh and his skills.

The man nodded. "We want Michael Colefield, you want him. Find a way to achieve it. Your friendship is probably deeper and more involved that you both realise. Remember, we have watched you both for many years and we know you well."

And with that cryptic remark he turned his gaze from Jack and towards the fire.

Giving the large Gothic looking room a frowning glance Jack left. As he did so he wondered exactly how old his mentor and supervisor actually was, and why he still seemed to want to give the impression that he was human.

~~~

Michael was tired and resentful. Pearse had kept him out of the loop at the last briefing. He hadn't realised it until later but now, sitting here on observation duty he realised that he'd been directed well away from the action.

He wasn't entirely sure why, or what he'd done to deserve it. Six months down the line and he thought he'd made his peace with all of them. He'd taken the time to really talk to Angie and explain why he'd done as he did. She'd been remarkably understanding, accepting his hesitant apology with charm.

Michael found Dr Angie Marsh a very icy, restrained lady, but on reflection he felt it was a façade to cover the turbulent emotions that she struggled with on a daily basis. She'd loved Robert Marsh with intensity. She still loved him despite the fact that he was now a vampire and had betrayed her family and taken one of her twin daughters with him. But he had no doubt that should he be restored she would destroy him however painful it might be.

Michael wasn't sure he had the resolve, courage or conviction to kill Jack again should he ever see him, and he had a sudden flash of understanding. Whatever they were following up Vaughan suspected that it involved Jack. He'd been kept out of the loop partly for his own protection and as a precaution.

He gritted his teeth and stared miserably out of the window. If Jack had died he could have mourned him and finally moved on. Knowing that Jack was still around, however changed, left him in limbo. He could neither mourn him nor forgive him. Michael groaned, unless he did something positive he was going to end up the male counterpoint to Angie Marsh, and however much he admired her that thought chilled him to the bone.

The radio hissed then squawked distracting him from his misery. "Operation Covert go," came Vaughan's voice.

Michael imagined the van carrying Vaughan and the armed soldiers squealing into the warehouse. In his mind he could see the men file out silently, firing at dark shapes and ducking as the shapes imploded into searing flames. Silently he counted and waited listening to the radio.

"Operation Covert a whitewash," Vaughan's disgusted voice came clearly over the radio about twenty minutes later. "All deployments return to base."

Michael shifted in his seat and sighed. So they hadn't been able to find or even neutralise the suspected Code V's. Irrationally he felt relieved, if Jack had been part of the operation and it had succeeded he realised that he would have felt very ambivalent about Jack being neutralised again. Shaking his head at his stupidity and continued concern for a man who could no longer be called human, he fired the engine, put the car in gear and pulled out of the car park unaware of eyes watching his every move.

~~~

An unexpected weekend off loomed in front of him. In his last job he would have been ecstatic at the opportunities a whole weekend could give him yet he felt lethargic and miserable. His old mates were busy, keen to have a drink and chat, but generally too involved in the job or their partners on the rare weekends available to them. He'd been offered tickets for the match on Saturday but his friends had been called up for extra duty following concerns over a civil rights march so he'd had to let them go.

Michael found himself driving over towards Kirsty's place. He parked a couple of doors away and settled down to watch. A 'Sold' sign confirmed the rumours he'd heard of her move up North to a small independent school. He wondered if he had the nerve to knock on her door but decided against it. He'd already made her bait for the Code Vs. Jack had said he wouldn't touch her, but that meant nothing. He closed his eyes grasped the steering wheel and rested his head on his arms.

Looking up a few minutes later he noticed a slight figure standing by the front door. Their eyes met for a few seconds until she broke the gaze and opened the door. Michael sighed; he wasn't too sure what had been communicated. Not forgiveness, he doubted he'd ever receive that, but certainly less hostility that he'd expected. It had also been a firm goodbye. Michael sighed again, turned the engine and put the car in gear. Time to move on.

He didn't remember making a conscious decision but his next step was to a club he and Jack used to frequent on a fairly regular basis. It was a little early for much custom but the bar was open. He ordered himself a whisky and soda sat down in a large, comfortable chair and brooded.

Some hours later he had a collection of glasses and a pretty brunette on his knee. He had no clear recollection of where she had come from or how she had ended up on his knee, but he was glad of her company. She was giggly but sweet. Kissing her was no sacrifice although he was surprised at himself. One-night stands had never been his idea of fun and he had no intention of taking her home however drunk he might be.

As the night went on he drank more, smooched more and even got on the dance floor. Another thing he seldom did being too embarrassed and self conscious to really let go. The drink had loosened his inhibitions and he was moving without thought, not so drunk that he couldn't think straight, but sufficiently drunk to be happy.

His partner sat on his lap on their return and before he could do anything, had he wanted to do anything, she'd opened his flies and began rubbing his already partially aroused cock at the same time as kissing him hard. He struggled to say anything but nothing seemed appropriate and he was getting very turned on. When the rubbing stopped, she fished his erection out of his briefs and covered his cock with a condom. Knowing what she was about to do did nothing to reduce the shock as she slowly impaled herself. When she began moving up and down him, making little twists of her hips, bolts of pleasure thrummed up his cock.

"Oh, god," he said breathlessly, receiving an enigmatic smile that challenged the Mona Lisa's.

"You like this?" she said teasingly, laughing in his mouth as he groaned his answer. She kissed and suckled. He tried to reciprocate but most of the blood from his brain seemed to be centred in his cock, so he hung on tight and allowed her to lead.

"I'm going to come," he groaned as her movements became wilder. She nipped at his neck and he came with a muffled shout.

Surfacing he felt the beat of the music alongside the beat of his heart. Looking at his partner he was reassured to see her looking a little wild eyed, although she had the same satisfied look on her face that he'd noticed at the beginning. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"That was intense," he said somewhat inadequately, as she grinned at him and rubbed against his satiated cock. "Can I…?"

His mouth was kissed as she pulled his hands down to her pussy, and unerringly guided him to her clitoris. He began rubbing her with one hand as he slipped his other hand beneath her tight top, loosened her bra and began to play with her breasts. Again she kissed and sucked at him, her movements become wilder as he played and he was surprised to feel his flaccid cock, stir and begin to fill her again. The sensation was strange, the condom cold and sticky. He rubbed her and himself as they kissed and he fondled her breasts. Soon she was climaxing shaking with the force of her orgasms as his cock made another attempt to come.

Michael momentarily wondered if he'd taken leave of his senses. He looked around the place, other couples were making out near them and couple of grins turned his way. He removed the messy condom as his companion slowly moved off him, took a deep breath and sat back. He was rather bewildered by his behaviour, particularly as he had no idea of the name of the woman he'd had sex with.

"My name's Melanie."

Michael retuned his gaze to his companion's face.

"I'm Michael," he said slowly. "Look, Melanie, I don't make a habit of doing this."

Melanie put her fingers against his lips and smiled. "I do, Michael, quite often so don't worry. You were good, I like you and you're cute."

Michael raised his eyebrow very uncertain that he felt at all happy about being called cute.

Melanie grinned as if aware of his discomfort, leaning forward to kiss him again. "So, do you want to do it again?"

"Not here," Michael said hastily. "I really doubt I've got it in me to give you a repeat performance."

Melanie giggled. "Want to go back to mine?"

He'd got nothing to do, no friends to meet and a gap to fill. Perhaps if he got to know her he'd feel more comfortable about what he'd just done. He looked her over; she was a little younger than him, very sexy and certainly attractive. Her elfin like face was enhanced by her short haircut. Her eyes were green and smiling, and her mouth full and generous. As he looked she licked her lips and pouted before giving him a wink.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, obviously amused.

Michael gave a small smile and nodded silently. He had absolutely no idea what she was like as a person but he had nothing to lose, so…

~~~

Her flat was sleek, modern and expensive, not how he imagined from the brief impression he had of her. Both Venetian blinds and geometrically patterned curtains in warm hues of green covered the large picture windows. The furniture was leather, and looked sinfully soft and inviting as he stood taking in the sight, smell and sounds of her apartment. Idly he wondered what she did for a living before crashing on the sofa with exhaustion.

"Not here Mike, come to bed," she cooed.

"I need the loo," he said looking around as if one were liable to appear in front of him. She grinned, and he realised that she was very much less drunk than he was.

"I'll take you," she said, guiding his unsteady steps to the bathroom and leaving him by the door. The bathroom was also sleek and modern. The white starkness lifted by Melanie's untidy clutter of cosmetics and brushes on all the available surfaces. A small Snoopy toothbrush stand made him smile at the same time as he felt how disgusting his mouth felt.

He relieved himself and washed his face before opening the door and shouting "Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

Melanie sniggered and brushed past him opening the nearest cabinet and hunting around. "Here," she said, giving him a brief peck on the cheek as she went past.

He brushed his teeth and felt marginally more human as he blearily followed Melanie to the bedroom, stripped and fell into soft comfortable, cool sheets. He felt her get in and roll against him then oblivion hit.

He awoke to a hand on his cock and a tongue on his nipple, taking some time to remember who he was never mind who the woman was giving him a slow delightful hand job. The curtains were thick, but she'd drawn them back a little letting sunlight pierce the darkness of the room.

He looked at her face in the sun light and felt a sudden grim amusement that this was the first time since he'd met her that he'd even considered the possibility that she might have been a Code V.

Responding to the change in his expression she grinned at him, kissed his over-sensitive nipple and lowered her mouth to his cock. He groaned with pleasure as she began a slow torturous sucking that had him holding tight to the bed in a desperate attempt not to buck and gag her. His orgasm was intense and he zoned out for a second. When he came to, he was determined to give her some of the same pleasures he had just received.

They ended up a contended mass in the middle of the large king size bed as he slowly stroked her back and snuggled with her. He still wondered who she was, and why she'd taken up with him. That she was amazingly talented in bed was obvious, he couldn't remember having so many orgasms before, and that made him a little uncertain. He was well aware that it was no longer only men who went out for sex, no strings attached. But his copper's instincts were, well they were wondering just how she could afford this expensive place in Kensington, certainly not the cheapest part of London and what her true motives were.

"Want lunch?"

He laughed. "We missed breakfast?"

She smiled and pointed at the clock.

Twelve thirty, yep they'd missed breakfast. He wondered just how much he'd drunk last night. "Fine, I'd love to, then I better get going."

She looked at him and pouted. "Why? I thought we could spend the day together, then perhaps you could take me out for a meal tonight."

Michael shook his head slightly. "Come on, why me, Melanie?" he asked. "I mean you're gorgeous, sexy, and fantastic in bed so why do you need to pick up a stranger?"

She grinned. "It's what I do."

Michael had a sudden horrified thought that she was a high class whore and he'd been set up in order to extract payment from him.

She shook her head as his expression. "I'm not a hooker, I'm between relationships at the moment and you looked like a guy who needed to lighten up, plus I liked the look of you."

Michael wrinkled his nose at her description of him.

Melanie continued blithely. "I asked the barman your name and if you were a regular. He told me a little, said you used to come in with a friend, but had both been absent recently. So I went for it." She grinned.

"Okay…"

Melanie laughed. "It's really simple, Mike, I like sex, and for now I'd like to have sex with you. Are you up for it?"

Michael laughed. "That's a bit of a no brainier."

Melanie grinned, reaching over to give him a kiss. "It's settled then," she said smiling. "Go and book some where really good as a treat for me tonight and I'll rustle up some lunch."

She slid out of bed, stretched and sauntered naked out of the room. Michael pinched himself, stretched out on the bed and felt a stupid grin cover his face.

~~~

The weekend had been fantastic, and for the first time in months he forgotten about Jack, Kirsty, Code V's, his job, his loneliness and his unhappiness. They'd exchanged phone numbers and he'd promised to ring her.

Now he was back at HQ it seemed unreal. Vaughan nodded at him and continued to read the newspaper spreading over the conference table and Angie smiled briefly before returning to her notes. Michael examined his nails before getting himself a cup of coffee and sipping it slowly.

The door banged and Pearse walked in. He looked a little tired, but better than he had done for some weeks. He handed out the days briefing and sat down slowly, smiling gently at Angie as she looked at him closely.

"I'm fine,"

Michael thought Angie looked unconvinced, but she nodded, sat back and waited.

Pearse rustled the papers and cleared his throat and looked at Michael and Vaughan. "I want you to interview this man," he said passing a photo across.

"Who is he and what's he done?" Michael asked.

"He's a stock broker works for the well known Investment firm eXchange. He's suspected of both insider trading and money laundering alongside a number of other illegal financial operations."

"And we're interested why exactly?"

"The money siphoned off appears to have gone into a number of businesses that we have flagged as being of Code V interest."

Michael nodded. "You want to know if he knew who he was dealing with."

Pearse nodded. "And if so, how he was drawn in."

"Money," Vaughan said simply and shrugged his shoulders. "When isn't it money?"

"True, but he's quite a wealthy man anyway," Pearse said. "I want to know how they got to him."

"Knowing just how well paid some of these city types can be I really need to ask what the hell he bought?" Michael asked,

"A yacht, villa in the south of France, Rolls Royce," Pearse scanned the paper in his hands and looked back up. "You name it he bought it. One or even two purchases out of the ordinary on his salary wouldn't have rung alarm bells, but he is obviously a very greedy man."

Vaughan sat back and laughed grimly. "Do the rich ever have enough?"

Pearse looked back down at his papers. "Obviously not."

~~~

Michael couldn't say why, but he'd taken against Mr Anderson, the CO of the firm, almost from the first. The man was a genial host, cultured, urbane and slightly older than Michael had initially assumed. He expressed no surprise at their request to interview their main suspect and gave his permission for them to talk to his staff. He gave Michael the shivers, he had no idea why but he didn't like either his manner or the way he looked at them. Well actually the way Anderson looked at him. He seemed to treat Vaughan with polite indifference. When they left the spacious offices, Michael gave a sigh of relief. Vaughan looked at him questioningly.

"Didn't like him," Michael said shortly. "He made my skin crawl."

Vaughan raised his eyebrows in amusement, but offered no reply. Their next interview couldn't have been more different. James Vender was a slight, attractive man in his early thirties. He put a brave face on it, but he was frightened and it showed. Michael left much of the questioning to Vaughan; Vender seemed to respond to his authoritative style, although he told them little they didn't already know and nothing about the Code V's. With Michael he was far less deferential and a little more relaxed. Michael caught Vaughan's eye and they gave a brief excuse and trotted outside.

"I think I might get more from him alone" he said briefly to Vaughan.

Vaughan looked amused for a second and then nodded. "It's worth a shot, he told us nothing I couldn't have found out from the police files, and he's scared shitless of something. I'll be talking to that sexy bird in reception." He winked at Michael. "Maybe I'll even get her to go for a drink with me."

Michael thought fleetingly of Melanie. "I'll join you later."

Stepping back into Vender's office he smiled briefly at the worried looking man. "Do you want to tell me anything?" he asked quietly.

Vender sighed, and rubbed his face. "I've been set up," he said quietly, "and it's my fault for being such an idiot."

Michael sat still and waited.

"Everything was going fine, good career, good prospects, good money, nice house and car. Everything, then I got involved with him."

Michael stirred slightly, but decided to keep the questioning to the minimum and waited for Vender to continue.

"He seduced me with his ideas, his passion his glamour. I wanted into his world."

Michael leant forward a little; Vender was talking almost to himself. He thought he heard him whisper, "I wanted to submit to him." when the door opened and Mr Anderson walked in. Vender went pale, glancing to his boss and then down at the floor.

"Found what you wanted, Mr Colefield?" he enquired pleasantly. "I thought I'd come and support Vender. He's been having a bad time of late, haven't you, Sam."

Vender grimaced and closed his eyes briefly before nodding.

"We were talking," Michael admitted. His feeling of dislike and suspicion multiplied. Anderson's command of the shrinking man in front of him seemed unbelievable. The vibes in the rooms were mixed and powerful but Michael knew something was going on and that he would get nothing further from Vender, not here and probably never. Vender had been warned.

Michael stood and moved forward to shake Vender's hand. Vender raised his head slightly and gave him a brief smile. He nodded at Anderson, reluctantly offering his hand as the man put his hand forward.

"Goodbye Mr Colefield. It has been a pleasure."

The handshake was longer than necessary and the look accompanying Anderson's words was disturbing in the extreme. Michael was hard put not to shiver. He nodded, smiled politely and left the office.

In the briefing that followed he voiced his disquiet forcefully. "Vender's a pawn, he told me so himself" he said flatly for the third time. "Mr Anderson is the power in that firm, no one, and I repeat no one would do anything without his say so."

Vaughan sighed. "Come on, Mike. He seemed fine to me, a bit smooth but okay. I agree Vender was frightened, but he's got due cause to feel that way."

Pearse looked between them. "What do you want to do, Michael?"

"Investigate Anderson. Work our why and how he has such control over Vender. Find out who gets the properties that Vender paid out for." He turned to Vaughan in appeal. "You didn't see Vender's reaction to him, he was scared shitless."

Pearse nodded. "I can see no problem in that at all, just maintain your investigations on Vender and look for links with the Code V's." He glanced at Vaughan. "Okay?"

Vaughan shrugged. Pearse turned towards Angie who had sat quietly through the briefing. "Anything to add?"

She shook her head. "Nothing other than agreeing that Michael's description of Vender's reactions certainly bears further investigation." She looked over to Michael and smiled briefly. "I'd like to know why as well."

Michael smiled at her with gratitude.

A couple of days later, weary at his lack of results, despite extensive digging and calling in of favours with some of his ex mates, he decided to offer his honest opinion of the man he considered responsible for Vender's problems.

He threw the folder on the table angrily. "Mr Anderson is so clean it's unbelievable," he said bitterly. "I've checked him out thoroughly and in my opinion his files been got at."

"How so?" Vaughan asked.

Michael shrugged. "There are no leads, nothing to follow through and no one to have a little chat to, zilch. In my experience that's just impossible, particularly with the type of life he leads."

Pearse glanced at him. "What were you expecting, Michael?"

Michael bit his lip. "Well more on his relationship with Vender for starters." He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not given to flights of fantasy, but I honestly felt that had I not been in that room Vender would have been on his knees abasing himself before Anderson."

He held up his hand as Vaughan started to talk. "Hear me out. Verner talked about wanting into some man's life. He never said who this man was, but it's not a stretch to think it is Anderson. I'm pretty sure I heard him say he wanted to submit to him. I think that Verner and Anderson were, perhaps still are, in a sexual relationship.

Vaughan looked startled, Angie contemplative and Pearse thoughtful.

"Go on," Pearse ordered.

Michael shrugged. "My suggestion is that Anderson gets his kicks from breaking people. Although I must admit to absolutely no evidence for saying this, just some rather persuasive, but unconfirmed rumours." He glared at the folder. "I think the rumours are true, and that by choosing Vender as his victim Anderson was able to get things done that would appear to be counter to his interests and beyond his control. Vender is so under his spell that he does the deeds and takes the consequences. It's only now, when perhaps Anderson is less attentive, that Vender realises that he's allowed himself to be set up. " Michael took a deep breath and looked round the table.

"You didn't like Anderson, did you"? Angie asked. "Do you think your antagonism is perhaps affecting your judgement?"

Michael took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Possibly," he conceded flashing a tight smile at Angie. "I'm convinced however that Anderson is the one we need to be watching."

"I don't necessarily disagree with you, Michael," Pearse said briskly. "But we need facts not supposition. As facts are limited in his case, we will have to let the Fraud Squad prosecute Vender and suggest that Anderson is worth keeping an eye on."

Michael nodded reluctantly, brooding slightly as the conversation turned to Vaughan's concerns at the constant Code V activity being reported.

"They're getting more and more daring," Vaughan said bitterly. "We can't assume that because it's daylight they aren't about."

Pearse nodded. "But they are still heavily restricted." He sighed rubbing his brow with his fingers. "I've got one little news item to add, although I'm not too sure how relevant it is," he said slowly. "On the surface we've got an ecology movement and civil rights group with some strange spiritual/religious links. A friend of mine's daughter has got involved, and while he has no problems with the save the earth philosophy or the civil rights, he found the religious overtones unsettling. He said they were almost satanic in their observances and rites."

Vaughan raised his eyebrow. "Seems little different from the usual fare but I can't see anything in it for us."

Pearse nodded. "I know, I'd just put it down as yet another dotty group if it wasn't for my friend's observation. He said his daughter seemed even more unwilling than usual to get up and go out during the day. Also she has become quite aggressive to him. I don't think I said what my friend does, well he's a vicar." He stopped and pulled a sour face. "As he is an old friend, I asked Angie to see her as well. We went up at the weekend, spent some time with them and brought her back here because somehow she's been infected." He stopped.

Michael looked at him curiously. "There's a 'but' here isn't there? You said infected, not bitten."

Pearse nodded and gestured to Angie.

"I found no bite marks, I did however find a needle mark on the arm. I asked her what she had been injecting, and she denied anything. Her blood results certainly show no unusual chemical agents, yet she has all the hallmarks of a bite." Angie shook her head slowly. "I don't quite know how to deal with it, other than give her a blood transfusion. Nothing shows under UV."

"Shit," Michael said horrified, contemplating the horrendous possibilities that ampoules of altered virus or bacteria, or whatever could be in production to turn swathes of people into obedient Code V servants.

Pearse nodded. "It opens up a number of unsettling prospects, ones I could do without," he admitted. "I think the girl was a mistake, they can't have known her father was a vicar."

"Unless they wanted us to know." Vaughan said calmly.

Pearse eyed him questioningly.

"Wild goose chase, feints, you know how they work," Vaughan offered.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "You looked all over her for bite marks," he said slowly.

It was Angie's turn to look at him questioningly, and he flushed slightly. "Could she have had sex or something and the bite mark be in a very intimate place?" He felt the flush recede a little as Angie's eyes narrowed with interest. "You mentioned satanic type rites, and I just thought of sex and…" he trailed away as Angie stood and moved towards the door.

"It's a thought, Michael." She looked coolly at Pearse. "I will need to ask for both her and her father's permission as she is under sixteen, will I get it?"

Pearse nodded slowly. "I'll ring him." He stood indicating that the meeting was at a close. "I want to know where the money is going, what kind of activity they are most involved in." He frowned eyeing Michael and Vaughan carefully. "Be careful." He nodded at them and left.

Vaughan sat back and grinned at Michael. "You really have it in for Anderson, don't you," he observed.

Michael laughed. "I guess it can appear that way," he admitted.

Vaughan shook his head and gave a small smile. "Still, you're a lot more relaxed of late," he observed.

Michael nodded and gave a half smile.

"Something you're not telling me?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders.

Vaughan leaned forward. "Mike, what I'm asking is have you got yourself a girlfriend? Because if you have she needs to be checked out."

Michael sighed. "I have done so already, thank you. Do you really need details?"

Vaughan shrugged. "Yes, in this business anything you do outside of the Squad that leaves you open to threats and blackmail is my business to know."

Michael grimaced, aware that what Vaughan said made sense. "Her name is Melanie Still. She works as a travel consultant and lives in a nice flat, that Daddy funds, in Kensington. I've checked her out and everything she says matches."

Vaughan nodded. "Okay, just leave me the details so I have them on record." He looked at Michael grinned and shook his head. "Lucky bastard."

Michael felt the tension drain out of him and grinned back.

~~~

"Your friend is causing some problems."

Jack looked up from his study of the newspapers in surprise. "What kind?" he asked curiously, surprised that he should be sought out rather than invited to an audience.

"He's investigating a very powerful backer, someone who can't afford to be investigated. We've covered his tracks but your friend is nothing but tenacious." The man pulled up a chair near to Jack and sat down.

Jack smiled. "Puts terriers to shame," he agreed.

"We need him controlled, and soon." The man tapped his cane on the floor

"I told you, I'm working on it. The first part is in full swing." Jack smiled as he spoke, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the table. The man glanced at his feet but ignored them.

"Our backer has an interest in him."

"How?" Jack was intrigued.

"He described him as a man who needed to be taught his place." The laugh that accompanied this statement was dry and humourless.

Jack frowned. "I'm not sure that I like the sound of that."

The man shrugged. "You will ensure that our backer has the opportunity to teach our young friend." He said emphatically.

Jack shook his head. "I fail to see how having Michael beaten up will serve our purpose." he said carefully lowering his feet and sitting back in his chair to watch the other man more carefully.

His companion smiled. "Our backer has other plans for Michael's punishment. Ones that I am assured will leave no lasting marks or broken bones but hopefully a long term psychological effect."

Jack stood from the chair. "I insist on being with him when he is with Mike," he said, masking the real concern in his voice.

The man nodded. "Of course, you will however conduct yourself circumspectly. Our backer will cross over in the future and you do not want to make an enemy of him."

"But he'll be one of us," Jack jeered. "One for all and all for one."

The man shook his head, a brief smile of amusement crossing his face. "Becoming one of us entails some change as you know. In some of us it is marked, others, you included, seem almost tailor made for the part. This man is ambitious, ruthless and dangerous as a human." He stood and moved back towards the door he had come through. "Personal desires take time to fade, some never do. Dangerous men become dangerous vampires." And with that cryptic comment he left.

~~~

"You're not still pursuing him?" Vaughan asked in exasperation.

Michael looked up from the computer. "No, I've given him a rest for a few days, it was getting to be too frustrating."

"So what's this?"

"I've been checking on Verner's foreign interests. He looked at some very different properties while he was there. Varying from islands to large villas and castles. The only thing they had in common was their remoteness."

"And?"

Michael frowned. "Many of them have been recently repurchased but when I try and find out the new owners the information seems to vanish."

"Rather like any information pertaining to the elusive Mr Anderson's interest I assume," Vaughan said dryly.

"Exactly!"

Vaughan shrugged his shoulders. "You've certainly got it in for the guy, Mike," he said with sly amusement. "I would have thought the lovely Melanie would have reduced some of those frustrations."

Michael reddened slightly. "Had you got something to tell me?" he asked pointedly.

Vaughan grinned. "Yes, get your coat. Pearse wants us to look into something fishy."

"What?"

"Customs have impounded a boat and someone in the know wants us to check it over."

"Know what it is about?"

Vaughan shook his head. "I don't know, we'll get the details when we get there."

Michael nodded, closed down the pc and followed Vaughan from the room.

~~~

Michael wandered over to the side of the boat and gazed down at the water. He liked the sea and had learnt to sail at an early age but never seemed to get the chance lately to put his knowledge into practice. Going out on the Thames with the River Police was the nearest he'd got for a couple of years, and at university he'd been too busy to get more than a couple of weeks sailing. Most of his recent holidays had been spent enjoying the sun and booze, although he had hired boats and explored the islands of Greece.

He wondered if he could chuck it all in, move down south and get himself a boat. He could get his training updated and set off to Europe and beyond. It certainly had appeal. Nothing was keeping him in London any more. Jack had gone. Kirsty had moved up north. Francis was keeping her distance greatly unsettled by the discovery of the existence of vampires, and really despite the fun he was having with Melanie, he was lonely.

He turned as Vaughan came towards him. "Any luck?"

Vaughan shook his head. "The boat's definitely carrying drugs, but it was the two body caskets on the boat that got someone in the know slightly jumpy."

"Why on earth would anyone send bodies by ship?" Michael said puzzled. "Have they tried to open them?"

Vaughan nodded. "Fortunately for them they weren't Code Vs, and the relatives have turned up with the valid documentation. Apparently they have been working towards repatriating the bodies of their grandparents, want them to rest in their family plot."

"Okay," Michael nodded slowly. "We've wasted time then?"

Vaughan shrugged. "Shows that Pearse's contacts are keeping alert and lively I suppose.

"Paranoid more like, "Michael muttered, pulling up the collar of his coat and heading back towards the car.

Vaughan grinned. "Don't ever lose that sunny disposition," he said.

"Hey, you can talk, "Michael said, somewhat affronted

The journey back was relaxed, neither man particularly resenting the wasted journey, in truth Michael was glad to get out and relax. He contemplated Vaughan's profile for a second and decided to broach the subject of Angie.

"Do you think Angie will ever let Robert Marsh go?" he asked slowly.

Vaughan looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Michael shrugged. "It's as if she's given up on expecting to be happy and is frozen inside."

Vaughan pursued his lips. "Your little escapade showed Angie what she already knew about herself." He sighed. "I care for her, but you already know that don't you."

Michael nodded. "So does Pearse."

Vaughan nodded. "She's got her own little fan club but can't see it for her obsession."

"Which is?"

"Understanding just what drove Robert Marsh to become a leech." He sighed. "She stays in that lab working on the remains and isolating herself from feeling anything." He shook his head. "She's done a lot to help us, allicin, the garlic extract nerve gas was her idea, but it just doesn't seem worth it sometimes."

Michael nodded. "Ever wanted to get out?"

Vaughan shrugged. "It's what I do, and as Pearse say, if you're not with…"

"Us you're against us." Michael finished wearily. "I know." He hunkered down in his seat and brooded the rest of the way back to London.

~~~

For the first time Michael wasn't particularly enthusiastic about spending tine with Melanie but couldn't figure out why. He dressed up in his favourite shirt and jeans, slid into his trusty leather jacket and drove to her flat. He parked in one of the spaces available for residents and their guests, sitting for a while thinking back over the past month. He hadn't been entirely truthful with Vaughan. Yes he had checked Melanie out, and yes she had appeared to be in the clear, but he still wasn't entirely satisfied.

He shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car, the usual bunch of flowers in his hand. He walked up the spiral staircase, nodding at a well-dressed couple descending, turned onto her landing and knocked on the door.

"Mike." She kissed him enthusiastically and took the flowers with a grin. "Come on, sit, we need a drink before we go out."

Michael sat on the sofa and closed his eyes. Melanie appeared holding a small glass with ice and lemon. He smiled took the drink and sipped it slowly, trying to unwind from the pressures of work and his constant suspicions.

"Still on for the club?"

He nodded. "Just need to rest and relax for a bit," he said truthfully watching her as she sat next to him.

"Bad day?"

He laughed and gave her a brief kiss and a hug. "Bad week, but that's life."

She cuddled up next to him. He drank his gin, chatted a little and felt himself relax until he realised he was too relaxed. He focused his eyes blearily on Melanie who had sat up and was looking down into her own glass.

"Mel, what have you given me?" he asked frantically struggling to sit up. He saw her wince before looking directly at him.

"I'm sorry, Mike," she said carefully. "I can't tell you how sorry. I was paid to seduce you and I did." She grimaced at him. "The guy who paid me wants me out of here tonight." She stood. "He gave me the drug, told me it would knock you out. This isn't my flat, Mike, nothing here is real." She moved towards the door.

"Melanie," Michael struggled to get up. "Please, Mel, help me."

She turned towards him and kissed him greedily before moving away, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I can't," she whispered. "He threatened me. I'm so sorry, Mike."

The slam of the door echoed in his brain like a peel of doom. Michael tried to stand, but whatever she'd put in his drink made him helpless. He slid slowly to the floor and lost consciousness.

~~~

He came to with a groan blearily opening his eyes to darkness and the memory of Melanie's betrayal. Promising himself that he would not panic, he took a deep breath and concentrated. He was blindfolded and upright, sort of. His wrists were tied to something above his head and his shoulders hurt like hell. Gritting his teeth he pulled his feet under him and stood erect trying to relieve the strain. The pain faded slightly, enough to make him conscious of his blinding headache. He closed his eyes fighting nausea and took a few steadying breaths.

As the nausea slowly receded he began to listen for any clues as to what was going on around him. He assumed he was still in the flat, but where he had no idea. There was no outside noise, something he'd noted while he was staying with Mel. The silence was suffocating, almost worse than the darkness of the blindfold.

He tugged at the restraints in helpless anger before slumping forward tiredly. There was no way he was getting out of here until who ever had set him up with Melanie did whatever they intended to do with him. As to Melanie, he found no satisfaction that he'd been right all along. He was angry with her, but even angrier with himself for not trusting his instincts.

The opening of the door made him stand up straight, his head turned towards the direction of the sound.

"Good." A voice said in satisfaction. "Very good."

Michael's blood ran cold. He know that voice, he'd been pursuing the owner of that voice for some weeks now. Michael shuddered but kept quiet. What was he doing here? Had he paid Melanie? But surely he'd met Melanie before Anderson had ever been aware of him?

"The room is sound proof?"

Michael's fear rose, he hardly heard the acknowledgement of the other person he just concentrated on listening. He felt hands at his face, tracing a line along his eyebrows and around his mouth. He drew a deep breath and remained silent.

"Mr Colefield, how lovely to see you."

Michael kept his voice level with effort. "Even if I could see you I wouldn't feel the same way about you, Mr Anderson," he said as calmly as he felt able.

A laugh greeted his words. "So very polite even while you are being so rude, I do so like that about you, Michael."

Michael froze as he felt the cold touch of a metal blade skim along his face. The blade moved down and within seconds his shirt had been cut off him.

"What in god's names are you doing?" he asked frantically.

"Guess," Anderson said, and licked his ear.

Michael started, freezing again as the blade dragged down his chest and towards his stomach.

"Keep very still if you don't want to get cut," Anderson whispered in his ear.

Michael took a deep breath and froze as the knife dropped to the waist band of his jeans and cut through them like butter. His boxers followed suit and a hand ran down his chest, fondled his buttocks and down his legs.

"Very nice," Anderson murmured, and Michael's anxiety level increased. His blindfold was removed and before he could blink he was eye to eye with the coldly handsome face of Mr Anderson.

"A very nice package, Michael," Anderson purred, "But unfortunately one I will have to leave exploring for another day." He leaned forward and reached for something on a table nearby. Michael's eyes widened as he took it in.

"What the fuck…" he began, only to be gagged by Anderson's hand.

Anderson ran the strap across his chest and rubbed the handle of the whip on his face. "I intend to give you twenty-five lashes with this riding crop. You'll feel them for some days but won't leave any marks." He smiled as he played with Michael's mouth. "It is to teach you not to poke your nose where it isn't wanted." He leant forward and kissed Michael's nose and then his lips, smiling as Michael jerked his head back and glared at him. "You're lucky you have such a delightful nose and mouth, and the sweetest of dark, broody eyes, otherwise I might just have sent someone to cut your nose off."

Michael stared at him in horror. "You're sick," he said with conviction. "You can't do this, I'm a policeman, investigating is my job."

Anderson smiled. "But I can, Michael, and you're not going to tell anyone are you? If you do I will deny everything. I already have witnesses to prove I was elsewhere tonight. And I can just as easily produce other witnesses who'll testify that you were seen going into a notorious sex club." He laughed at Michael's expression of horrified anger. "I have all the power, Michael, remember that." He gave Michael a hard kiss and walked behind him.

"Scream, Michael, I want to hear you scream."

The first lash made Michael cry out, the second he bit his lip and refused to make a noise. The whip moved down, across the backs of his legs, along his arse, across his back. He never knew where it was going to land and soon he was crying at every blow. On the twenty fifth stroke he collapsed against his restraints, tears pouring down his face, his body on fire with pain.

Anderson lifted his head by his chin, wiped a few of the tears away and kissed him again, his tongue forcing it's way into Michael's mouth and taking up possession. Michael was in too much pain to fight back and suffered the invasion passively. Anderson gave him a final kiss, stepped back and smiled.

"Until the next time, Michael."

Michael sagged in relief as he heard the door open and the man's footsteps disappear into the distance. He heard voices and he wondered fuzzily who the other might be and if he or she had witnessed his beating. He was holding on with tenacity to consciousness, fighting the siren need to give in and let go. A touch on his shoulder made him jump and he looked up into Jack's face. His pain overwhelmed any fear he had at seeing him.

"Come to gloat," he mumbled.

Jack approached him. "You're a bloody idiot, Mike," he said dispassionately. His hands busy at the bindings that kept Michael upright. "You had to piss off the most influential psychopath in England didn't you, you fool. There are two reasons you're not dead or faceless. One, my lot don't want you dead and would be very upset if you were mutilated, and two, Mr Anderson thinks you are, and I quote. 'A very sexy bundle of contradictions with fuck me eyes.'"

Michael groaned as his arms were released. "He's a fucking nutcase," he said wearily, trying to stop from whimpering with pain.

"I know," Jack said patiently. He held Michael close to him. "Come on, let's get that back treated. You're not going anywhere tonight."

"I want to go home," Michael murmured. "Please, Jack, I want to go home."

Jack shook his head and half carried him to the bedroom. "You're in too much pain. Anderson won't be coming back here. You need to stay here and recover."

Despite knowing that Jack was potentially more dangerous than any number of Andersons , Michael gave in. He allowed himself to be placed on his front, suffered the cleaning and the ointment, and made no complaint when he felt a tiny pinprick in his arm and then, nothing.

~~~

When he came to it was daylight. A glass of water, a box of painkillers and a note stood on the bedside cabinet. He sat up slowly, wincing in the discomfort, and stretched for the water drinking it in thirsty gulps. He read the letter slowly.

_Mike,_

I left you at dawn. I've treated your back again and left you painkillers. They should keep the pain under control, but take it easy for a day or two. Clothes are on the chair, food is in the kitchen.

You want to take Anderson down, so do I. He's asked to be crossed over. We both know that he's far too dangerous to allow that.

I'll email some information tonight. Read it. If you want more come back here Saturday night.

This is between the two of us. If I get any hint that you have involved the rest of the squad the deals off.

Jack

Michael stared at the letter blankly for a second before looking for the promised clothes. Feeling rather like a zombie, he slowly walked to the bathroom, showered and dried himself trying to check his back in the mirror. He could see marks all over his body but no bleeding or oozing wounds. Back in the bedroom he dressed, headed for the kitchen and ate the food left out on the counter. As he ate he stared round the flat. The flowers had gone, and all of Melanie's personal effects, otherwise the place was exactly the same as before.

Numb with shock he shuffled back into the bedroom, gathered the letter, found his leather jacket still on the sofa and let himself out of the flat.

On the drive home he contemplated Melanie. He had no hesitation in assuming that Vaughan had doubled checked her credentials himself, the man didn't take anything on trust, and it worried him that her 'history' had been falsified so well.

He knew he should tell his colleagues, even if he felt a bloody fool for allowing it to happen, but he wanted to get the information on Anderson even more. Once they knew that Jack had been part it, even if it was apparent that he'd been sent to ensure that Anderson didn't hurt him too much, Michael knew he'd be sidelined and the opportunity lost. Vaughan wouldn't give Jack the time of day never mind believe that he would willingly provide help, and they wouldn't trust him when it came to Jack. Hell he didn't know if he trusted himself, although anger was the major emotion he felt when he thought of his former friend.

Michael decided to wait for the promised email. If the intelligence was sufficient to help his case he'd keep quiet for a little while longer.

~~~

"This is not your decision. Mr Beresford."

Jack leaned forward across the table. "The man is a vicious psychopath and needs to be terminated." He said unapologetically. "The only reason Mike is unhurt is because the guy wants him, pretty badly I'd say from the way he mauled him about."

He narrowed his eyes. "Anderson actually told me he wants Michael broken then crossed over. His pet vampire." His voice rose. "He's sick and dangerous and you're offering to give him eternal life. Don't you see you won't be able to control him?"

The man nearest him nodded. "He has a point," he said to his companion.

"He is necessary." The man banged his stick on the floor emphasising his point.

"His money is necessary and some of his influence," Jack said sharply. "Surely he could be replaced. He's under investigation so I think we need to withdraw our support, and help take him down."

"How are we going to achieve this?" The stick thrust towards Jack aggressively.

"I'm going to feed information to Mike."

A laugh from the more sympathetic man in his audience echoed round the room. "Clever, very clever." He settled back in his chair and grinned at Jack. "I like the way your mind works, Jack."

Jack nodded, wondering if the older man was patronising him, but not caring as long as he got his point across.

The other man nodded slowly, dropping his stick and sitting back in his chair. "Okay," he admitted somewhat grudgingly. "I must admit that recently I have begun to feel a little uncomfortable about him." He looked directly at Jack. "Do it."

Jack nodded and left.

~~~

His stiffness had been explained away by too much exercise on his days off. Vaughan's response had been a wink and a grin as he caught Michael's eye, which made Michael feel worse. He worked late most nights, not wanting to return to his too quiet flat and have to face his memories. His sleep was disturbed by flashbacks and nightmares where Anderson whipped the skin off his back while Jack and Melanie made love in the background.

The information from the promised email was tantalising close to helping Michael get something to hang on Anderson. He'd told the others that he'd had an anonymous tip off from someone who'd lost out to Anderson and was determined to see him pay. Other than giving him a lecture about not getting too obsessed with the man Pearse had given Michael free reign to pursue his objective.

Trouble was, taking down Anderson had become an obsession and, however foolhardy a decision it was, Michael know it was a forgone conclusion that he would meet up with Jack.

Saturday evening loomed. As part of his back up plan Michael left a letter addressed to himself explaining what he was doing at work and in his flat. The journey to the flat was smooth and familiar. Michael parked as normal, checked his gun surreptitiously and made his way to the flat. Taking a deep breath, he aimed the gun and rung the door bell.

The door opened, he was pulled inside slammed against the wall and his gun removed before he could react. Jack pressed up against him waving the gun.

"Not exactly friendly, Mike," Jack said. "I did invite you, there was no need to be so cautious." He moved off Michael, emptied the bullets into his hand, handed the gun back and waved Michael forward into the living room.

Michael took the empty gun irritably, strode into the room and stood by the door with his arms crossed. "Have you got the information?" he asked briskly.

Jack laughed. "Nice to see you too, Mike," he said with obvious amusement. "Now, let's start again. Had a good day at work?"

Michael looked at him in bemusement. "What the fuck do you care?" he said bristling with annoyance as he dropped in the nearest seat. "Just give me the information and be done with it. I don't want to stay here any longer than I need to."

"We used to be best mates," Jack said chidingly.

"I was obviously a damn fool then," Michael snapped. He sighed and changed tack. "Look, I don't feel comfortable here and I don't feel comfortable anywhere near your kind."

"Poor, Mike," Jack murmured.

"And don't patronise me," Michael snarled. "I want to go home, eat and sleep, so will you please just give me what I came for."

Jack moved forward and showed Michael a computer disk. "It's all on here, all the damning evidence, although you are going to have to work very hard to make any of it stick. We are withdrawing our support, very subtly, so Mr Anderson is soon going to realise that he's going to have to fight." He smiled. "He will fight, Mike. He'll fight dirty so make it quick and water tight."

Michael nodded his thanks and reached for the disk at the same time as Jack moved it out of his reach. Jack smiled again and Michael began to feel very nervous as well as annoyed. "It's yours, Mike, but first we need to have a little talk."

"Why?" Michael licked his lips nervously. "I thought we said everything there was to say last time."

Jack shook his head. "We have a number of things to discus. First, my payment for the information."

"I can give you nothing," Michael said evenly. "Whatever you pull I will not tell you anything about my people."

Jack smiled. "Let's discuss Mr Anderson and his actions last Friday."

Michael closed his eyes in denial. "I don't want to talk about it," he said stiffly.

Jack ignored him. "You know what he's into don't you?" he asked directly.

Michael shrugged. "I'd guess he gets his sexual kicks from terrorising those he considers weaker than himself."

Jack laughed. "Sort of. He's a rich, well-educated psychopath who can indulge in his fantasies. Take the fall guy for his latest business."

"Verner," Michael supplied wearily.

Jack nodded. "He took Verner and slowly terrified him into to complete obedience. The prefect slave. I doubt that was what Verner wanted when he got involved with him, but Anderson gave him no choice." He touched Michael who jumped and backed away. "Anderson wants you now."

Michael curled his lip. "Well he can't have me."

Jack made a noise in his throat. "He could and he would if we let him, Mike. Get that through your thick skull. My lot are the only thing standing between you and Anderson's lust for you."

Michael looked up angrily. "So what did you gain from letting him hurt me? Did it give you a laugh," he asked fiercely.

"Don't be so damn stupid," Jack snapped. "I was obeying orders and making sure he didn't hurt you too badly." He glared at Michael. "But let's leave Mr Anderson and move on to other things. He reached forwards and flipped the lid of a laptop placed on the coffee table. "I'd like you to check this out."

Michael glanced at the screen disinterestedly, frowning slightly as the pictures began to focus. He mouth dropped open and he grabbed hold of the arm of the sofa as he realised what he was seeing.

"Fucking hell…"

The pictures changed at a constant speed culminating in a video of a couple making love on a large bed. Michael stared uncomprehendingly at the images of Melanie and himself. The video flickered to a stop, words appearing underneath but he was too shocked to be able to read them. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair.

"There's more, Mike," Jack voice sounded amused and something else Michael couldn't quite put his finger on. "Want to see it?"

"No!"

"Melanie wasn't aware if you're wondering although I think she'll be pleased at the attention she getting." Jack laughed.

"Good for her," Michael said impatiently. "Just tell me why? Why go to all the effort to produce that?"

"Blackmail," Jack said simply.

Michael slowly sat up and stared at Jack. "Blackmail how exactly?" he asked incredulously. "This is humiliating," he glanced at the screen and grimaced. "But other than die of embarrassment I can't see what else you think you've got on me."

Jack smiled at him and nodded. "Can't think your work would be too happy with you, but you're right. You'd probably get a caution for being an idiot, unless they were determined to get rid of you."

"Damn you," Michael's voice cracked. "Answer me?"

"I set Melanie up to seduce you."

"You set me up!" He contemplated Jack with irritation. "I guess it makes more sense that way."

"I'm so glad," Jack said insincerely." As I said, I employed Melanie. She is, as you've probably guessed, a high class call girl. I'm sure you were pleasantly surprised at how good she was in bed."

Michael shrugged. "Rather slumming it with me then wasn't she," he said, feeling rather bitter.

Jack laughed. "Well if you're looking for compliments, Mike, I'd paid her up to the end of the month and she wanted to continue."

Mike said nothing, but he did feel a mild sense of satisfaction.

"Aren't you at all curious as to why?" Jack asked as Michael remained silent.

"I doubt it was in an altruistic attempt to improve my sexual technique," Michael said bleakly.

Jack grinned. "That aside, the intention was for Melanie to slowly introduce you to some kinks including a bit of bondage. I think she was fairly successful there, you're not as vanilla as I expected."

"Oh fuck off and get on with it," Michael snapped. To his annoyance Jack seemed to find his anger amusing.

"Melanie was going to give you an aphrodisiac, get you involved in a bit of bondage play, blindfold you and then step back and let someone else play in her stead."

Michael shook his head wearily. "I better not be about to hear that you were going to let Anderson at me?"

"I wouldn't be so cruel; however you're on the right track."

Michael stared incredulously at Jack. "It was going to be a man wasn't it," he said slowly.

Jack nodded. "It was rather clever really. The thought was that being outed as gay might make your employment prospects untenable. You are employed by the Catholic church remember, Mike, which is, as if I need to remind you, a very rigid, right wing institution well known for its rampant homophobia. In fact with your liberal views I'm surprised you're willing to work for it."

Michael blinked and tried to get his brain in gear. "I don't believe this," he said half to himself and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "You said this was the plan. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why didn't it happen?"

Jack smiled. "Something rather unexpected, Mike, well unexpected to me that is."

"What?" Michael asked impatiently..

"I got rather aroused watching you and Melanie." He grinned at Michael's snort of disgust. "We still get aroused, still get the same old reaction. Fascinating that, but very satisfying. "He grinned again. "You don't see anything unusual in that but what I neglected to mention was it wasn't Melanie who got me so excited, it was you."

Michael's head shot up as he fixed Jack with a disbelieving stare. "Bullshit!"

Jack smiled. "I knew you'd say that, Mike. Apparently it's obvious to some that we have a very strong attachment and a latent sexual attraction." He grinned. "Mine's no longer buried, I want you and I damned if anyone else is having you. So that's why the initial plan never came to fruition."

Michael stared at Jack in stunned amazement before pulling himself to his feet and moving towards the door. "Well that was enlightening and disturbing in equal measures. I think I've had enough shocks for the night so can we get to the point of this encounter, the info on Anderson."

Jack shook his head. "Sit down, Mike I haven't finished."

Michael shook his head and opened the door. Jack was on him and had him on the floor before he had a chance to react.

"I think you keep forgetting I'm stronger and faster then you," Jack said in his ear as he struggled against him. "I'm not letting you out of here until I get what I want, Mike so I suggest you decide just how this is going to go down."

Michael gave up struggling. "What is it going to take for you to leave me alone?" he panted.

Jack grinned. "I've left you alone for six months. I think that's long enough, don't you?"

Michael slowly got his breathing under control and looked up at Jack. "I was a fool to bring you back," he said resignedly.

Jack leant forward and kissed him. Michael was so stunned he put up no resistance. If there was one thing he had not expected Jack to do it was simply kiss him. Well, kiss was too gentle a word. Jack was devouring his lips and if he didn't stop soon Michael was going to suffocate.

Jack gave him one long kiss and sat back, holding Michael's arms above his head. Michael panted in oxygen and tried to ignore the unwanted stirring in his groin.

"So are you going to cooperate or do I need to resort to threats?" Jack asked.

"Threats?" Michael gasped.

"It would be crude of me to mention your parents or the school my ex fiancée is now teaching at or even the bitch Frances wouldn't it."

"You're a complete and utter bastard, Jack. Always were always will be," Michael said as dispassionately as possible

Jack tightened his grip and leant even harder on Michael. "Harsh words, Mike. Come on, choose. I want you willing but I'll take you unwilling."

"God, why were we ever friends?" Michael asked unbelievingly, shaking his head in an effort to clear his thoughts. "Choose what exactly?"

"You can carry on pretending that you don't want me or you can admit that there's' always been something between us," Jack said and thrust against Michael's groin.

Michael bit down a groan and shook his head. "You're deluded," he gasped as Jack repeated the thrust. "We were friends, Jack, best friends."

"You're in denial," Jack countered and hauled him to his feet. "As much as the idea of taking you on the carpet excites me I think the bed would be more comfortable."

"Not to mention it has a camera pointing at it," Michael said sarcastically, trying to use his anger to keep fear at bay as he was propelled towards the bedroom.

Jack laughed as he pushed him on the bed. "God I've missed you, "he said affectionately and nuzzled his neck.

Michael froze. "No biting," he said, trying not to panic, the thought almost more unbearable than the realisation that, whatever he did, he was going to be fucked by his ex mate.

"No biting," Jack agreed.

Mike lay as passively as he was able as Jack undressed him, neither helping nor hindering and took a long deep breath as Jack stripped and knelt astride him.

Jack grinned down at him. "You need to relax."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Michael said, grabbing hold of the sheet and flinching as Jack stroked down his torso.

Jack shook his head, leant forward and pinched his nipple hard. Michael jumped as his other nipple was similarly assaulted. "She taught you to like, did she," Jack murmured and leant forward and began nibbling at a nipple.

Michael bit back a groan as the stimulation from his nipples began to arouse him. Determined not to give in he gazed intently at a spot on the ceiling trying to disassociate himself from what Jack was doing. His body, however, had alternate plans. It had been well trained over the past few months and his cock was already responding to the stimulation.

Jack transferred his attentions to Michael's rapidly expanding erection and licked his way down to his balls taking one in his mouth and sucking it gently.

"Oh, shit!" Michael murmured and fought to keep still as Jack gently sucked both of his balls.

"I'm going to do something else she never did to you," Jack said and licked down his crack and stuck his tongue in his hole.

Michael processed that fact that Jack had just stuck his tongue up his arse with shocked astonishment. His mind gibbered while his body just about fell apart with the sensation and when Jack started to stroke his cock he gave up the battle to remain still.

"That's it, Mike, let yourself go," Jack murmured as he replaced his tongue with slicked fingers. Michael had sufficient presence of mind to wonder when he'd managed to do that and where he got the lubrication from when Jack stroked his prostrate and he arched off the bed with a groan.

"I can't tell you how jealous I got watching her do this to you. It should have been me from the start, never her." Jack said softly and leant forward and licked up the inside of Michael's cock.

Michael arched again, crying out when Jack swallowed his cock whole and began sucking at the same time as he thrust upwards with his fingers. Michael's body took over completely and he writhed under the twin sensations thrusting up into wonderful suction and down onto the fingers in his arse rubbing his prostate so gloriously.

Just as felt he was about to come, the suction stopped, he legs were bent over his towards his ears and the fingers replaced by something much larger.

"No, "he cried out, trying to struggle.

"Calm down," Jack murmured in his ear. "You're so ready for it I can smell your arousal."

Michael gasped as he felt Jack push into him.

"Relax," Jack said, bending forward and kissing him. "It won't hurt so much if you relax, and then it will stop hurting and you won't be able to get enough of it."

"How the fuck would you know," Michael snarled, hissing with discomfort as Jack pushed in a bit more.

Jack laughed. "You don't think I would do this to you without finding out what it feels like for myself, do you?" he asked.

"You've had this done to you?" Michael panted in disbelief as he tried to accustom himself to the feeling of stretched fullness.

Jack pushed himself in fully and grinned down at Michael as he yelped in discomfort. "Of course I wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing." He gave a little thrust.

"Stay still," Michael begged as he slowly got his breathing under control.

Jack bent forward and kissed him again stilling for a moment. "I knew you'd feel fucking fantastic, "he said and slowly pulled out and pushed back in again.

Michael yelped again.

"I hate Anderson for daring to touch you, but I have to admire his taste."

Jack began to speed up and twist as he spoke and Michael felt the same bone melting pleasure as Jack's thrust hit his prostate and he arched up into the thrust automatically.

"That's it," Jack crooned as he grabbed Michael's cock and rubbed it back to hardness. "Give it to me, Mike, come on, I want to hear you screaming my name."

"Oh, fuck!" Michael groaned as his body was over taken by the dual sensations and he began to respond automatically. To his relief, Jack neither gloated nor kept up the running commentary, but settled into a rhythm that, Michael grudgingly admitted, felt pretty damn good. He shut his eyes and tried to keep silent, not wanting to give Jack any encouragement, but it was impossible and as Jack sped up he couldn't stop the moans of pleasure.

Jack made one deep thrust, stilled and then came, calling Michael's name. Michael opened his eyes and found Jack's gaze fixed on him, a look of deep satisfaction on his face.

"Good," Jack murmured. "Very good."

He leant forward and kissed Michael possessively, grabbed his cock and started rubbing. A particular twist and Michael felt his balls tighten and he came, crying out with the pleasure of his release. Sweaty, exhausted and stunned by events, Michael let Jack clean him up without saying a word. He even let Jack pull him into his arms without comment, although he did struggle a little when Jack kissed him along his neck.

"That was worth waiting for wouldn't you say?" Jack asked, and Michael could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice.

"Oh fuck off," Michael said tiredly.

"I'm disappointed you didn't call my name, but I'll try harder next time."

"Next time?" Michael said incredulously, turning to face Jack. "There won't be a next time!"

Jack sighed. "You are a stubborn bugger, Mike. Tell, me how are you going to stop me? What's changed?"

Michael opened his mouth to remonstrate and slowly closed it as Jack's words penetrated his brain. "Rape turns you on does it?" he said with as much composure as he was able and very much wanting to hurt Jack.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "About as much as it does you, Mike. God stop being a sanctimonious prick. If I hadn't pushed we'd never have done it and that would have been a crime!"

Michael shook his head slowly "Morality never was one of your strengths was it!" He sighed, suddenly very tired and weary. "I want a shower; hopefully you'll be gone before I've finished."

"Are you always this bitchy after sex?" Jack asked mockingly. He released Michael, dropped a kiss on his nose and stood up stretching lazily before quickly dressing. "Don't forget the CD on Anderson and I'll see you tomorrow evening, lover," he said, blew Michael a kiss and departed.

Michael took a deep breath, rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes sockets and tried very, very hard not to cry. The irony was that Jack was correct. Michael had always been conscious of an undercurrent of sexual attraction between the two of them, but it had remained unacknowledged and dormant throughout their friendship. It was typical of his luck that Jack had decided to recognise it and act upon it when they were no longer friends and when Jack couldn't even be considered to be alive.

Fuelled by sudden bitter anger, Michael punched the head board of the bed. The pain in his hand made him feel better for a few seconds. Clutching his wrist he headed for the shower.

~~~

Jack sat down opposite the shadowy figure and leant back in the chair.

"You look pleased with yourself,"

Jack smirked. "Oh I am, just had a very rewarding night with my ex best friend."

"And?" the man raised his eyebrows in question.

Jack laughed. "Poor Mike doesn't know whether he's coming or going." He stretched back and contemplated the ornate ceiling of the very gothic like room they were sitting in. "I've cut him off from his family and friends by threatening them, and I may be wrong, but I doubt that his relationships with his work colleagues is strong enough for him to confide in anyone of them."

"You doubt?"

Jack nodded. "I'm almost certain. Perhaps Angie Marsh, but she seems such a cold fish."

The man nodded. "Robert described her as warm, loving and passionate when talking about her." He thought for a moment. "We wanted him, we still do but we made a mistake in regards to the child." He shook his head. "Children are not suitable for crossing over, this life is for adults."

Jack snorted. "Your qualms don't seem to be shared."

The man nodded. "You are correct, I however would never have taken my son during his childhood, not that he was in anyway suitable material, but I digress. What would it have gained me? What can a child contribute in knowledge, wealth or wisdom?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes a child can get into places where adults cannot."

The man nodded. "However, we stray from the point of this meeting. Is the other trap set?"

Jack nodded. "It should start unravelling for Anderson in over the next weeks and months, He's going to find it too hot for him here so he'll retreat somewhere else."

"Taking Michael with him?"

Jack nodded. "I've got everything covered." He looked straight at the other figure. "I intend to send the tape to the squad, you realise that if they analyse it sufficiently it will give the flat's location away?"

The man nodded. "Yes, we'll make sure that Anderson has the deeds in his possession." He hesitated. "You're using the beating?"

Jack nodded. "I've left the voices in and added a threat to kill Mike if they don't drop the investigation." He laughed. "In the meantime I'll rescue Mike, 'persuade' Anderson to give us any information he neglected to provide us with and leave the Squad to pick up the pieces because that's all I intend to leave of him after I've done."

The man nodded slowly. "We get him off our hands without apparently having dirtied them, and more importantly without worrying some of our other backers, I hope you are going to make this demise very plausible and worthwhile."

Jack laughed. "Certainly, they'll trace it back to his 'lifestyle' and I'll make sure Mike is suitably grateful for the rescue and willing to be a little more co-operative. I've always fancied being a knight in shining armour."

The man grunted. "I doubt that your friend Michael will see himself as a damsel in distress."

Jack grinned," Perhaps not, he's a little too big and masculine for that, but I guarantee he'll be very grateful."

~~~

Michael wasn't sure how he'd managed to stumble through his Sunday off. He'd gone for a long walk in an attempt to clear his head, but that had failed. In the end he spent a good deal of the day looking over the evidence against Anderson. However much of a bastard Jack had turned out to be, he hadn't lied about the information. Michael knew that he could give the fraud squad enough to make life very difficult for Anderson.

Later in the afternoon he rang his parents and chatted with them reassured by their cheerful conversation and, as the sun began to sink below the horizon he gathered his jacket and gun and headed out to his local pub.

A few pints and a game of darts later he was feeling far more relaxed and happy. He settled in for the night with a few of the regulars he knew well and by closing time he was feeling pleasantly buzzed. His happy mood lasted until he reached the end of his road and Jack appeared out of no where, took him by the arm, and walked his into his flat disarming him before pushing him onto the sofa.

"I don't recall asking you in," Michael said, being careful to enunciate his words clearly.

"You stink," Jack remarked.

"So?" Michael said, belligerently.

Jack shrugged. "So I freshen you up." He hauled Michael up and pushed him forward. "How big is the shower?"

Michael planted his feet on the ground. "Leave me alone," he said firmly.

Jack made an irritated sound, flung Michael over his shoulder and moved towards the nearest door. "Where's the shower, Mike?"

Michael groaned, the sudden movement making him feel nauseous. "Put me down," he demanded.

"Shower?" Jack repeated, ignoring him and heading in the wrong direction.

"Other way," Michael muttered, just wanting Jack to put him down.

Jack turned, found the bathroom and set Michael back on his feet. "Get undressed; it's just about big enough for the two of us."

Michael grabbed hold of the wall and looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not showering with you," he said.

"For fuck's sake," Jack muttered, and had Michael stripped and pushed in the shower before he could blink. Michael had a few seconds to puzzle out what was happening before Jack's naked body slid in beside him, the water was turned on and slick hands were washing his torso.

After a minute Michael's befuddled brain caught up with his body and decided that being washed was something he could live with. He groaned into Jack's neck as Jack swept his hands down his arse cheeks and began squeezing his balls.

Jack laughed and gently pushed his feet apart. "You're such a bloody awkward bugger, Mike," he said affectionately.

"Pot, kettle," Michael stuttered and groaned deep and long as Jack sank to his knees and swallowed his cock. Happily buzzed, relaxed by the warm water and high on arousal, Michael vocalised his appreciation loudly and enthusiastically as his cock quickly shook off the effects of the alcohol and he came forcibly down Jack's throat.

Jack grinned up at him, letting go of his cock with an obscene sounding slurp and standing to kiss him. He pulled a face as he turned the water off. "Teeth then bed," he said, and bundled Michael out of the shower into his towelling dressing gown.

"Teeth?" Michael slurred, a feeling of lassitude creeping over him. He grunted as his tooth brush was presented to him and automatically brushed his teeth watching Jack dry himself out of the corner of his eye.

Jack removed the toothbrush, kissed him soundly and pushed him out of the bathroom towards his bedroom. Michael didn't resist, still on a high as he was placed on his knees on his bed, rimmed until he was hoarse with begging and then thoroughly fucked.

~~~

Michael passed on the information about Anderson to the, very grateful, Fraud squad. He'd double checked the info, but it had been, unsurprisingly, wiped clean of any potential link with the Code Vs and he found he no longer had the same drive or enthusiasm to pursue Anderson. With his obsession finally resolved, Michael found HQ too quiet, allowing him time to brood. Vaughan was restless and impatient, oblivious to Michael's quiet unhappiness. Pearse did look at him sharply, but returned to his office after giving a short briefing that basically left them following up small leads that had been allowed to lay fallow while bigger stuff took the limelight.

Angie had taken the day off, as her daughter was unwell. Pearse had implied that he hoped that it would allow Angie and her daughter some much needed time together. Michael raised his eyebrows in interrogation and Vaughan explained that Angie's high security and refusal to allow her daughter out after dark had led to some pretty intense mother daughter confrontations.

Michael nodded, sipped his coffee and thought for a while before venturing to ask Vaughan. "Who actually pays for us?"

Vaughan looked up at him quizzically. "What's it say on your payslip, Mike?"

Mike shrugged. "Well that's the point, I'm still receiving pay from the Met at a sergeant grade, but I'm not really employed by the police am I?"

Vaughan's expression cleared. "No," he grinned. "We're kind of government employees, civil servants if you like, but the Vatican contributes to our funding, so I guess we have joint pay masters."

"Masters that might not necessarily want the same thing at times." Michael said thoughtfully.

Vaughan looked at him curiously. "What brought this on?"

Michael shrugged again. "Been doing a lot of thinking recently," he said truthfully. "I realised that there's a lot I don't know about this place and how it's run." He stood up and gathered his papers. "There's a lot I don't know period," he said resignedly, aware that Vaughan was watching him carefully.

"That's how it goes," Vaughan said after a moment's hesitation.

Michael nodded and headed back to his office. As he walked he wondered how come Jack and his kind knew about the funding for the Squad, and how many other supposed secrets they knew.

The end of work found him unwilling to leave. He asked Vaughan out for a drink, and had a companionable hour with him at the nearest pub before Vaughan said he had to go. Instead of going home, he drove into the centre and aimlessly drove around the sights stopping for some time to watch the Eye slowly turn in the twilight. Finally he stopped where he could find a parking place and wandered the streets around Leicester Square watching the night dwellers ready themselves to party. Restless, he drifted with a small band of potential clubbers and descended the stairs with them to a subtly lit drinking place. He sat some distance from anyone and nursed a small gin and tonic, watching the place as it began to fill up. A young woman sat next to him and tried to engage him in conversation but he smiled at her and shook his head, and she finally took the hint and left.

A couple of hours and further drinks went by and people came and went, some including him in their conversations, others ignoring him. It was much later that he realised that Jack was sitting by him watching him.

"Go away," he mumbled into his drink.

"Give me your car keys," Jack said sharply and held out his hand. "You're too drunk to drive."

"Why the fuck do you care?" Michael asked crossly. "I was feeling quite mellow until you bloody turned up

"Because you're mine, you're not thinking straight and you're drinking too much," Jack said harshly

Michael looked at him incredulously. "And who's fucking fault is that?" he hissed at Jack. "Who's the damn leech who's unbalanced me, makes me drink, who made me so damn screwed up inside that I go and haunt clubs rather than return home. You damn well tell me Jack, because I'm sure we'd both like to know."

Jack laughed unexpectedly. "Leech?" he said apparently amused. "Is that what you call us?"

"Yes," Michael snapped, a little surprised by Jack sudden change of mood.

"Well, lover, your own personal Leech is about to take you home and tuck you safely into bed, "Jack said, and pulled Michael to his feet.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Michael said mournfully, leaning against Jack as the sudden movement made him feel a little dizzy.

"When did I ever?" Jack said cryptically and flung his arm around Michal's shoulder pulling him upright and walking him forward. "Come on lover boy, let's find your car and get you safely home."

"Don't know where it is," Michael admitted as he blinked in the harsh light of the club exterior.

"Then it's a good job I do," Jack said. "Can you walk or do I need to carry you?"

"I can walk," Michael said huffily pulling away from Jack's hold and stumbling forward a few steps.

"Sure you can," Jack said and laughed pulling him back to his side and giving him a quick kiss.

Michael blinked looking at Jack's face. His expression was affectionate and concerned and Michael realised that Jack did really care for him, in his own peculiar way, and that he was looking out for him, for his own selfish reasons. Slightly reassured, although still angry at himself and Jack, he allowed Jack to support him, gave Jack the car keys and made no comment as he was driven home.

Once home, Jack helped him undress and ready himself for bed. He also made Michael drink water to ensure he wouldn't wake up dehydrated and with the hangover he deserved. Slipping into bed he was unsurprised to feel Jack's naked body slide in behind him, but he was surprised when Jack reached round him and enfolded him in a warm hug.

"I'll protect you from those nasty Leeches," Jack said, and Michael could feel his smile against his back.

Michael sighed," What I need is protection from you," he said faintly. Jack's laugh thrummed down his body and he wondered for the first time how Jack could feel so warm and so alive.

"Sleep," Jack murmured, and almost against his will and definitely against his instincts, Michael drifted into sleep.

When he woke at dawn Jack was gone. Unable to sleep, Michael flung on his dressing gown and headed for the kitchen. He made himself coffee and sat at the table holding the mug between his hands and contemplating his future. Everywhere he looked he could see his options narrowing. He was under no illusion that Pearse and the rest of the Squad would forgive him this time. He should have told them after Melanie had proved to be an entrapment. He should have come clean over Anderson's beating and threats. He should never have returned to the flat and Jack despite the temptation to get information on Anderson. The truth would hurt, he would have Angie's sympathetic sternness, Vaughan's contempt and Pearse's priestly compassion, and he couldn't bear the thought of any of it.

Michael sighed laying his head down on the kitchen table in a forlorn hope that everything could just return to the way it was before Jack crossed over. He'd give anything to remain blissfully ignorant about Code V's. To have been best man at Jack's wedding and settled to being a good friend to Jack and Kirsty, and for life to continue as it always had done.

He sat up slowly rubbing his head thoughtfully and considered his options. His preferred option was to get away, to sail to somewhere hot and bright and stay in the sun all day and on the sea at night. His second option was to kill Jack and try and put all of this behind him. His third option was to come clean and leave the squad voluntarily. His fourth option was to resign without explanation.

He looked at his options objectively. The first was possible. The second the one he should be going for. Jack was a vampire; he'd threatened his loved one, virtually raped him and was trying to get him to betray his colleagues. However, despite everything Jack had done to him and threatened him with he still loved the bastard.

He shook his head in despair at himself and continued his contemplation. The third option was terrifying, he couldn't face the consequences, and the fourth was highly unlikely to be possible unless he had option one to back him up. All in all, he was now left with a lot of hard work and secrecy, both from Jack and the Squad..

Decision made he started sending an email to his father's friend telling him he was in the market for reasonable sized one man boat. He then checked his account and worked out his financial situation. He'd have to sell his flat and look at investing what he didn't need to purchase a boat to maintain him in his new life style. Feeling almost cheerful, he stood and headed for the shower.

~~~

At HQ, the pace seemed to have picked up. Pearse had detailed a briefing at ten, so Michael took the time to check with the fraud squad to see how the case against Anderson was progressing. His friend's enthusiasm was reassuring and heartening.

Michael sipped his coffee and read the notes Pearse had distributed for the meeting with some interest. Now he had made a choice he felt refreshed and more in control. For the rest of his time with the Squad he was going to work hard to be productive. Perhaps when the time came for him to make a break and leave they'd feel more positive about him.

The meeting was long and complicated. Michael wasn't entirely sure that he understood the implications of the missing scientist research. He had been interested in certain light frequencies and appeared to have been hunted and courted for his work. Angie, back at work as her daughter had recovered, discussed the fact that the leeches could cope with light in the opposite end of the spectrum to UV. She suggested that as the leeches could see in the dark their vision had to be adapted to use infra-red. Pearse seemed to feel that this work was linked with the forest fires and the proposed nuclear winter.

Michael shook his head in frustration. "All my admittedly brief contacts with the leeches haven't led me to feel that they want to wipe us out," he said slowly. "Disruption of UV would destroy plant life and ultimately us. What would they feed on once we've died off?"

Angie nodded. "That's the fascinating and worrying aspect of this science," she admitted. "Like you, I can't see that they want to wipe out their food source. I think it's ultimately about control and also allowing them twenty-four access to the world."

"Which would only be possible without sunlight," Vaughan interjected.

"Which leads us full circle," Pearse said quietly. "We've been so busy dealing with things on a day by day, week by week basis that I occasionally think we are missing the bigger picture." He sighed. "Hoyle practically told us about the nuclear winter scenario and it's not something I've ever been able to forget." He stood up suddenly impatient. "I want all our resources on this and I want information from abroad."

"Do we have equivalent organisations in most other countries?" Michael asked surprised that it had never occurred to him to ask before.

Pearse nodded. "More or less. The more catholic countries and much of the Caribbean have had no problem taking the possibility on board. I was lucky to have very tolerant and broad minded superiors which is how our little Squad has managed to become so effective." He rolled his shoulders wearily. "I'll get onto to some colleagues abroad, I want you to search around the subject, interview this scientist's colleagues." He looked at Vaughan and Michael before turning to Angie. "Angie, I'd like to talk more about your experiments."

Angie looked at him sharply before nodding.

~~~

There were times that Michael regretted dropping the sciences, and this was one of them. He hoped Vaughan was coping better than him, but the irritable looking man before him was not making too much sense. What he had grasped was that Dr Martin, the man they were searching for, had in fact been looking at how certain life forms survived without light. In his twenties he had been one of the intrepid band of cavers and divers that searched for new, exotic and bizarre life forms living on the edge. In his thirties he'd married and settled down to experimentation, publishing some papers that the irritable man in front of him had just finished writing out the references for.

Michael offered his thanks then headed for the personal officer to ask about Martin's wife, hoping that she wasn't also missing. The very attractive red head he found in the office was apologetic, but said she could not tell him much as Dr Martin and his wife were estranged. Michael nodded and left to find how Vaughan had got on.

From the expression on his face Vaughan had found the whole thing as frustrating as Michael had. He drove out of the labs laughing at Vaughan's contemptuous summing up of the man who he had interviewed.

"He treated me like an imbecile," Vaughan said solemnly. "I thought of asking him if he wanted to write words down for me just to make sure I'd understood, but I had a feeling his sense of humour was rather underdeveloped."

"We're going to have to check out some of the articles and read them," Michael said helpfully. "I'll check out the web, you never know what might be on there."

Vaughan grunted sliding down in the car seat. "I hate these type of investigations," he said grumpily.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Michael said cheerfully. "And if we're really lucky we might get a few days away in the Caribbean to check stuff out."

Vaughan grunted again. "If you think Pearse will run to that you've got a screw loose," he said impatiently.

Michael just laughed and concentrated on driving.

Returning home he showered made a meal and then sat down at the computer to download his e-mails, reading through the information on the boats his email had elicited. Over the next few hours he amused himself working out what he would need to buy to survive at sea, and wondering what he could do to make money. His imagination had been fired by the thought of Martin caving and diving caves and seas in exploration. He wondered if he was too old or too under educated to become involved in such treks. He checked out some web sites on dangerous sports at the same time as pursuing his boat and was reading about sub aqua caving when a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Give me some warning," he squawked as Jack bent down to kiss him. "My heart needs to beat regularly."

Jack laughed in his mouth and pulled him to standing. "I could get all poetic, but basically I just want to fuck you," he said and began pushing him towards the bedroom.

"The romance is just killing me," Michael sniped, trying to resist.

Jack sniggered in his shoulder and began to strip him. Michael struggled initially until he saw that Jack was more than happy to rip off anything that resisted. "I'll undress myself," he snapped, very put out by Jack's appearance. He'd managed to forget him by becoming involved in work and his plans for the future.

"No, I want to undress you." Jack pushed his hands down and went back to fondling and stripping him as Michael tried hard to remain indifferent. As Jack's clever hands went everywhere, Michael gave up the attempt to remain unaffected and allowed Jack to play him as he was led to his bedroom.

Some time later, thoroughly exhausted, a little sore and still buzzing, he lay panting on Jack's chest tracing a pattern with his finger on the man's warm skin. He watched the still chest and wondered just how Jack managed to feel so alive. As his breathing steadied he turned to look at Jack.

"Do you really care anything for me, or is this a leech trick to screw me with the Squad?" he asked levelly.

Jack grinned. "Yes and yes," he said cheerfully. "I've told you, Mike. I adore you and in my own way I love you."

Michael shook his head. "Leeches don't love," he said quietly.

Jack sneered. "I suppose that priest of yours told you that." He shifted impatiently. "Mike, I set out to make you mine. That may not sound romantic, but hey I'm a guy and a vampire, so live with it."

"So I'm your pet human?" Michael said as evenly as he could.

Jack grinned again. "You're my human, not a pet. I'd have you better trained if you were." He held up his hands in surrender as Michael glared at him. "Joke, Mike!"

"A not very funny one," Michael said, and sighed.

Jack leant forward and captured his lips until Michael gave in and returned the pressure. They traded kisses until Michael broke away breathless.

Jack smiled at Michael. "I always was a selfish bastard, Mike, still am, but never ever forget that I have always wanted you with me." He kissed Michael again. "Now this is getting too maudlin for me. Tell me, why are you looking up the prices of sailing boats?"

Michael swallowed and started to lie.

~~~

"When do you expect Anderson to make his move?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, contemplating the rows of computers in front of him "Any time now, I've got Mike under surveillance pretty constantly."

The man nodded. "How is he coping?"

Jack grinned. "He's on the verge of running. I've been checking his phone calls and emails and he's trying to buy a boat."

The other man nodded. "You think his usefulness as a member of the squad is at an end?"

Jack cocked his head in question.

"Has he told you anything?" the man expanded.

Jack sighed. "I told you before, Mike won't willingly betray his colleagues. We're still the enemy and blackmail won't change that." He leant against the door and nodded at the equipment in front of him. "We'd be better setting up full time electronic surveillance on them, keeping one step ahead and setting up little scenarios to keep them busy and away from the real business. We know they've been following up on Martin, Mike and his colleague were seen at the labs."

The man nodded. "I know, and I don't disagree with you, and it has been considered but found to be very difficult. Their headquarters is surprisingly well defended and bristling with technology."

You do surprise me," Jack said untruthfully.

The man smiled. "Had you thought about keeping an electronic tab on Michael?"

"I was considering a collar," Jack said smilingly with inner amusement, "but no actually, Mike's not stupid, he'd soon suspect if I was a little too obviously in the know. I can feel his agitation when I turn up unexpectedly and he knows I keep tabs on him somehow." He walked across the floor and sat next to the man. "I also decided that should the squad be able to detect anything like that we'd both stand to lose."

"I see," the man smiled knowingly.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Have you any complaints about how I've been managing this?"

The man laughed. "No, Mr Beresford, to be honest you've been quite ingenious."

Jack smiled. "Thank you. Best of all if we play this right they'll never know what happened. We'll get Mike and his knowledge and they will remain clueless that he's been compromised."

"You will have to lay low for a time."

Jack nodded. "That won't be difficult. I'll let Mike fulfil part of his dream and persuade him to see things our way."

"Of that I'm certain," the man said smiling broadly.

~~~

The days had followed a set pattern. Michael worked late, got home, ate, settled himself in front of the computer to surf the web, and Jack would turn up at around 11.00. They'd talk or spar depending on just how grouchy Michael was feeling and inevitably they would end up in bed.

Michael had given up pretending to himself that Jack didn't turn him on, that he didn't find sex with him exciting and fulfilling. But he wanted control of his life back and was impatient to get going on his plans for a new life.

He had spent some time writing out an explanation to Pearse, Vaughan and Angie as to why he had felt it necessary to leave. He tried to be as honest as possible so that they would understand that he was leaving as much to protect them as to save himself. He wasn't entirely satisfied with it, but saved it on his pc and left it.

At work he found he was fascinated with tracing the connection between Martin's work and the possibilities the future might hold if the leeches actually managed to achieve their suspected goal.

His renewed enthusiasm had served to improve his relationship with Vaughan greatly and they'd gone out for a couple of drinks a number of evenings. This evening they did so again, celebrating the thought of two days of leave ahead of them. Michael had made plans to get away, not to friends; he was concerned that he'd automatically made them targets. He decided he'd head down to the coast and chance his luck for sailing, hoping that Jack might leave him alone.

He was packing his bag when he heard movement. He checked his watch, it was too early for Jack, and Jack never made a noise. He grabbed his gun and went to investigate. Moving slowly to the living room he checked what he could see and came slowly into the room, gun raised. A sound near the kitchen made him swing round and sighting a figure in the doorway he called out.

"Put your hands in the air and come out where I can see you."

Nothing happened for a second. Michael moved his gun impatiently and repeated himself. The figure stirred and moved forward at the same time as Michael became aware of movement behind him. He swung round in time to see another figure shoot. He felt a sudden pain, dizziness, and then silence.

~~~

It had happened. Jack read the terse words from his informant silently before texting back an affirmation. He got on his bike and made his way to Michael's flat using his purloined key to enter. He checked round the rooms and noted the overnight bag still open on the bed, and the gun on the living room floor. He glided towards the computer and switched it on, entering Michael's password. Checking in his files he came across the letter to Pearse and read it quietly, unsurprised at Michael's innate honesty, well aware of the hidden emotions that were contained in the formal prose. He deleted it, checking through the files for other copies, quickly scanning through for anything else that would cause concern. He checked Michael's emails and finding nothing inappropriate decided to leave the computer on to make it look as if Michael had been using it before he had been disturbed. On top of the computer he left the video he'd made of Michael's beating at Anderson's hands, secure in the knowledge that none of the squad would come looking for Michael until he failed to turn up on Monday. Giving the room one last glance, he left as quietly as he'd arrived.

Once outside, he checked the phone for messages. His informant was following them, he'd placed a transmitter on the van they were using when it was outside the apartment. They appeared to be taking Mike towards the south coast, possibly Dover, and presumably on to France and one of the properties that Anderson had secretly purchased. He texted back a reply for his informant to hire a speed boat and sent off to join him.

~~~

Michael came to in a coffin, or that was what it seemed to be. When he tried to roll over he was stopped both times by a barrier either side. Wriggling up or down he came against the same obstacle, and when he tried to sit up, his head banged against a roof. He couldn't cry out, because he was gagged and because his hands and feet were bound the only way he could make a noise was by banging his head, not that is appeared to be doing any good whatsoever. Nauseous and scared he tried to calm himself and think. Who ever had taken him was not a Code V. Or the henchmen sent to get him certainly weren't. He'd seen them both fleetingly in his video sight. Michael shuddered, while he might have pissed people off in the past the only person with a grudge, if that was the right word, against him at the moment was Mr Anderson. He shuddered again and wondered if the fact that he was awake and alert was planned to frighten him even more. If so it was working, lying helpless while other people decided his fate was doing nothing for his sense of well being.

Michael took a long deep breath and tried to calm himself. As far as he could see that only hope of rescue was, ironically, Jack because he was positive that Jack was having his apartment watched. He felt a hysterical laugh bubbling up and fought to squash it. He was supposed to be a big bad vampire hunter, and to whom did he look to for his safety but his is very own vampire lover. Could life be any more screwed for him?

~~~

Jack's informant had a twin-outboard speedboat ready and waiting for him as he sped into Dover. The kidnappers were already in the Channel tunnel and on their way to Calais. Jack stored his motorbike on board and watched the signal from the transmitter meditatively. He'd known something like this was going to happen, he planned for and helped set it up really, so he was rather surprised at the anger he felt. He calmed himself and settled to wait. Even at the speed they were going it was going to take a good thirty minutes to reach the French coast and then find a secluded place he could off load the bike.

About fifty minutes later, longer than he had wanted to wait, he was suited up and on the road following the signal. Checking his watch he saw that he had about six hours before dawn, and while his bike leathers and helmet would give him protection from the sun, he really did not want to be outside after then unless he had to.

He followed the transmitter for a number of hours stopped outside a large warehouse. Parking his bike he slipped inside to find the van stationary, the driver dead, and the passenger halfway out of the door, also dead. A couple of bags of what looked like drugs were in the back of the van and a scatter of notes littered the warehouse floor. Anderson had obviously considered his henchman superfluous to requirements and personally taken Michael to his hideout. Jack clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He then explored the area a bit to see if there were any possible clues. The body temperature of the nearest corpse was still warm so this had happened very recently. He thought it likely that Anderson's hideaway was reasonably near, but where he didn't know for sure. He needed to get some maps and start eliminating some of the places that he and his colleagues had identified as potential hideouts for Anderson

It was going to take him time to find Michael. He felt a sudden cold bolt of fury lance through him at the thought of Anderson's hands touching Michael intimately. Mike was his and his alone. Anderson was going to pay dearly for taking what belonged to him, never mind handling it. His blood lust up, Jack set off.

~~~

Michael felt like he was living through a nightmare. He awoke in the exact same position as the first time Anderson had assaulted him, tied, spread eagle to a frame. Anderson enacted the same performance, stripping him at knife point, fondling him and whipping him, but this time he didn't have Jack's help and the creams. This time he was left hanging as Anderson kissed him and fondled him some more. Eventually Anderson sat down reaching for a peach from a bowl at the side of his chair. He flicked open a penknife as Michael tried to calm himself, and proceeded to peel the fruit.

"That's right, Michael," Anderson said softly. "Do get yourself under control, my dear. We have a great deal to talk about. The police have made my life very uncomfortable in London, so I decided to retreat to one of my lesser known bolt holes for a while." He slipped a piece of peach in his mouth and chewed slowly. "Of course, I needed entertainment while I was waiting, and I thought immediately of you. Such an ideal opportunity to train a new slave, and you're so very different from my normal choice."

Michael wondered whether getting his breathing under control was such a good idea if he had to listen to Anderson talking.

"Such a handsome man, where as before I've always gone for pretty men. I've always find them quite appealing, masculine yet somehow slightly feminine." Anderson popped another piece of peach in his mouth and chewed silently for a few seconds. "I do like women, I've just always preferred my sexual partners to be men." He grinned. "I think it's something about taming strength as I've always enjoyed breaking my slaves to suit my somewhat exacting desires." He took another peach slice and slowly sucked it into his mouth "Normal sex, well as near normal as I get, seems somehow so lacking, although I indulge in it with some very beautiful women on a fairly regular basis." He licked his lips clean watching Michael closely.

Michael closed his eyes wishing briefly that it were possible to stop his ears as well. He had absolutely no idea how he'd managed to attract a psychopath like Anderson; he reasoned he must have just been damn unlucky.

"I did a quick check on you and your companion before you came to interview me and was surprised at just how hard it was to find any information about you both." He sucked another segment of peach. "When you think that I have some of the best information in the world available to me, that makes you very interesting."

Great, Michael thought wearily. Belonging to the squad has just done wonders for my social life.

"Being involved with the vampires allowed me to go where others wouldn't think of going, and I discovered you were a member of shadowy quasi governmental extermination squad."

Does everyone know about us, Michael thought in bafflement. It's supposed to be so secret.

"Now Vaughan did nothing for me, but you," he smiled again. "Oh yes, you certainly did something for me. Broody, handsome and apparently tortured by uncertainty, a very sexy combination, and since I was about to lose Verner, well you seemed a fascinating replacement, I'm so looking forward to our time together."

Lucky me, Michael thought hysterically. Please Jack, if you're anywhere around and have any true feelings for me whatsoever, please come and save me.

~~~

Jack noted the high level security installed in the farmhouse and it was that more than anything that confirmed his belief that he had, at last, found the right place. It was perhaps less ostentatious that he had expected for someone such as Anderson, but he had noted a swimming pool and tennis court in the walled gardens and the farmland enclosing it made it very secluded. He crept in stealthily. He might not be detectable on any machine, but he didn't want Anderson to have any warning what so ever. Anderson had now had Michael in his possession for nearly twenty four hours, and he was going to pay for any mark he had made on Michael's skin, never mind Michael's soul. Michael's soul was his to play with and he didn't share. He hadn't as a human, and he was even less willing as a vampire.

He listened hard and heard muffled sounds from the basement, sounds that made him cold and angry as he recognised them as Michael's screams. He opened the locked door and slipped through his anger making it easier for him. The sight before him confirmed some of his fears. Michael was naked, hooked up to the ceiling by his wrists his feet barely touching the ground. Clamps and wires led from his nipples and testicles to a box resting on Anderson's lap. He was comfortable settled in a large over plump armchair sipping a flute of wine as he played with his captive.

"Just say 'please master' and I'll stop, Michael. It's so simple I really can't see why you have to put yourself through so much misery." Anderson said with teeth grinding insincerity.

Michael hung in the chains; his body covered with sweat, his breathing harsh and every limb trembling with pain. Jack could see whip marks up along his back, arse and thighs and bite marks around his neck. Anderson must have pressed the switch because as Jack watched, Michael's body arched and he screamed in anguish. It was too much for Jack, with a growl he flung himself on Anderson and squeezed his neck. The shock on the man's face was all Jack could ask for. With a restraint he wasn't aware he had, he stopped from ripping his carotid artery out, and settled for ensuring that he was unconscious, and immobilised before turning to Michael and pulling the chains out of the ceiling.

"Jack," Michael breathed, a look of such relief crossing his face that Jack felt momentarily guilty. "Took your damn time, mate." He grimaced and collapsed into unconsciousness. .

Jack removed the leads and clamps and carried Michael from the basement and up the steps and stairs until he found a bedroom. He lay him carefully on the bed and quickly checked him over. He took his backpack off and shook out the medical kit he'd readied for this very event tended to Michael's wounds. Like the first time, Anderson had worked to cause Michael maximum pain with minimum damage so what he needed most was to anaesthetise him from the pain. Jack worked quickly, before settling and sedating Michael.

Once he was certain that Michael was comfortable, he returned to the basement and Anderson and viewed the room carefully. It was a veritable treasure chest of items all designed to inflict pain, and Jack intended to put them to full use. He hauled Anderson into an upright position, stretched him over a rack, stripped him, blindfolded him and set to work. Standing back some time later he smiled evilly. Anderson was going to regret that he had ever been born, and he was going to be begging Jack for his death at the end.

He ran upstairs, checked that Michael was comfortable and then searched the house from top to bottom taking any useful files and storing them safely in his backpack before returning to the basement. Anderson was just returning to consciousness as he arrived. Jack contemplated the sight of his bound and blindfolded figure and then sat himself down to play.

~~~

Jack watched as Michael's sleek nude body shimmered in the moonlight as it sliced through the sea. He smiled as Michael swum back to him, pulling himself up the yacht's ladder to settle a wet kiss on his lips and drip water over him. He reached an arm round Michael's hips and kissed back, pulling the wet body back toward him, rolling on top of Michael as he deepened the kiss and began rubbing against him. Michael laughed and rubbed back, stroking him arms over Jack as he did so. Their kissing and rubbing was slow and languorous, both of them knowing where it was heading, but both wanting to spend as much time as possible getting there.

They lay side by side; Michael curled in Jack's arms as Jack contemplated the man next to him. The rest, recuperation, exercise and pleasure had been cathartic for Michael. He'd become leaner, more graceful, less inhibited and despite a naturally solemn nature, he'd lightened up in ways that secretly delighted Jack. He loved nothing more than to hear Michael's mischievous laughter as he teased and goaded Jack into do what he wanted. Jack found to his surprise that he wanted to please Michael, mainly he accepted because a happy Michael was such a joy to be with.

He had talked a little about Anderson, but had refused to tell Michael exactly what he had done to the man. The deep pleasure he had achieved from his torture and subsequent death were not something he wanted Michael to know about. Nor had he told Michael that the squad assumed him dead, destroyed by the explosion that had taken out most of the farmhouse and wiped Anderson off the face of the earth.

He had also kept Michael unaware of his unconscious betrayal of the Squad. He had carefully reported all that he had learned from Michael as doped, exhausted, shocked and suggestible following Jack's drinking of his blood he had answered Jack gentle questioning with surprising candour.

Jack knew that Michael hated what his kind had done to him and those he loved, and he feared for what they had planned for humanity. However, he was aware of, and very willing to make use of, Michael's disquiet with the squad's methods of control. And ultimately his continued belief, strengthened by Jack's advances and his rescue, that vampires did have emotions and in some sense rights made him easier to manipulate.

Michael moved, and his scent permeated Jack's nostrils as he lay contemplating the past. He wriggled a little as his fangs lengthened in anticipation. Michael raised his head nodding slightly as Jack bared his fangs and asked permission with a look. Each time he permitted it, Jack felt his supposedly impassive and dead heart leap. He kissed Michael's lips before licking his artery and pressed his fangs in to drink from his lover's blood. The smell and scent of Michael was all invasive and addictive, his groan as Jack supped, erotic in the extreme. Jack was grateful that after much heated discussion Michael had eventually understood his desire to do this, and had been willing to learn to fight the compulsion to sleep. Jack wasn't stupid; he knew that his request took a degree of trust in him that Michael would never have awarded him prior to the rescue and the care he had given Michael following Anderson's abuse. Jack was quick to use it for his own purposes and he loved watching Michael submit to him, and permit him control.. He finished his tasting, licked the wound clean and kissed Michael's before wrapping his arms round his lover and continuing the peaceful cuddling.

Soon this idyll would be over, and he and Michael would have to return to the real world. Jack wasn't fooled for one minute that Michael wouldn't struggle and rail against his fate, and in a way he was glad. He had feared that taking Michael's blood would make him a little too much of a compliant tool. It hadn't, and he supposed he ought to have known better than that. Infection made human's more amenable to suggestion, and as Michael was one of the most stubborn human's he knew, it had just made him easier to reason with.

"I love you," he whispered blowing in Michael's ear, and enjoyed the snuffled laughter that ensued.

"You're just after my body," Michael said contentedly. He looked sideways at Jack. "And my blood."

"That as well," Jack said kissing a slowly drying piece of skin and loving the way the moonlight made Michael glisten. He kissed along Michael's spine, enjoying the faint hum of pleasure from the man bedside him.

Michael stretched and rolled over to face him. "I suppose this has to end soon," he said wistfully."

Jack was surprised at the echo of his thoughts. Occasionally he wondered if Michael would be a mind reader when he crossed over. "Would you like to stay here for ever?" Jack asked curiously.

Michael smiled and nodded. "Just you, me and the fishes," he said quietly. "Here I don't have to think about how I'm betraying my own kind, here it's just you and me, and the sea." He shrugged his shoulders and gave a wry grin. "I also don't have to wonder about how you're paying for this or how the squad are doing and what they think happened to me. Nor do I need to contemplate what you may or may not have done to Anderson and, ultimately, what plans you have for me when this all ends."

Jack smiled, Michael wasn't anywhere near as under his influence as he should be. The others were right. Michael was different. Fortunately for their peace of mind and his, Michael truly loved him. It was in all honestly the only binding they had for him. He pulled him closer into his arms and kissed him.

"We will stay here for as long as you want," he said confidently. "When you think you're ready we'll go back to Europe. Until then as your lover and protector I will not let anything happen to you."

Michael smiled lazily at him. "How reassuring," he said dryly. He kissed Jack back and sniffed him. "I do believe you're beginning to smell a little of me."

Jack laughed standing up and pulling Michael with him. Michael raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Dawns approaching, we need to take the dinghy and return to the villa," Jack explained.

Michael nodded, reaching to slip on some shorts for the journey. They rowed in companionable silence as they made the short trip to the private mooring. Once at the steps at the villa they climbed to the bougainvillea clad walls of their holiday retreat.

Michael walked to the sitting area and stood by the large picture windows looking out towards the sea. "I'm hungry, and I suppose you need to feed." He smiled ruefully at Jack before rubbing at his neck and stretching his back sinuously.

"If you do that again I won't be going anywhere," Jack countered with a hungry glint in his eye. He grabbed Michael and kissed him again with sudden desperate passion. "You do know that I will not live without you, Mike," he said fiercely.

Michael took a deep breath and shook his head. "You aren't living, Jack," he said.

"Semantics," Jack said impatiently. "I will not allow you to leave me and die, Mike. You do understand that, don't you?"

Michael closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, Jack I don't." His mouth twisted in a grimace of distaste. "I may be foolish enough to love you, Jack but I will not become what you are."

"Why?" Jack asked quietly. "I've always wanted you, Mike. I said that back in England, I say it now. You are mine, we are meant to be."

Michael shook his head. "Please don't push it, Jack."

Jack nodded, frustrated. "Okay, Mike, " he said lightly. "I will demand nothing from you that you aren't happy to give."

Michael took a deep breath and gave strained smile. "That's what frightens me," he said honestly.

Jack smiled to himself and deepened his kiss pushing Michael towards the sheepskin rug that covered the cold tiles of the room. "And what I demand is you on your back, begging for me," he murmured.

Michael gave a shaky laugh, "Well that's original," he said.

Jack made an attempt to look hurt and managed to get a real smile from him.

"How about you lay on your back and beg me?" Michael suggested, laughing as Jack effected a look of swooning horror while inwardly gloating. He could think of no better way of distracting Michael.

"We could," he said slowly, appearing to be considering it.

"We will," Michael demanded, suddenly aggressive as he nibbled determinedly on Jack's neck.

"Make me," Jack challenged, secure in his knowledge that Michael would remember nothing of the conversation they had just had when he drank from him as he slept. They'd had the same conversation at least twice before, and each time Michael was slightly less hostile and negative during it.

Michael leapt on him, so that they collapsed on the floor in a tangle of limbs and desire. "I love you, you bastard" he said rubbing himself purposefully along Jack's body.

"I know," Jack said sweetly. "To know me is to love me, Mike. You've got to admit that."

The growl that accompanied the direct assault on his erect cock was arousing in the extreme. Jack smiled happily to himself and let Michael lead. He was slowly winning the battle for Michael's soul and having a wonderful time of it. Life, or death, could not be sweeter.

 

The end.


End file.
